


Nothin' But a Good Time

by Musyc



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Draco Malfoy - character, Dubcon (coercion), Fellatio, Harry Potter - character, Hogwarts, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Ron Weasley - character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-27
Updated: 2009-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-03 20:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy, caught in the showers after a Quidditch match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothin' But a Good Time

If there was anything that could make losing to Potter _again_ less of a bitter potion, Draco thought the showers in the locker room came fairly close. He leaned into the spray, letting it pound across his shoulders, the heat easing the slight strain he could feel in his muscles. He always reached too far, always pushed past the burn, and _always_ left the match with something hurting. Usually his pride, he admitted.

He shook his head, sending water drops flying over the tile, then pressed his hands to the wall under the showerhead and leaned into them, leaned forward to let the water course down his back. He heard the shower room door slam open and a pair of low voices on the other side of the divider. He ignored them, leaning further into the spray, tilting his head back to feel it in his hair. The pounding of the water filled his ears as he closed his eyes and brought his head further back, spray hitting his forehead, his cheeks.

"Well, well. What have we here? Malfoy the git."

_Potter_? Draco snapped his head forward just as Potter shouted a Sticking charm. Draco swore and tensed his arms, trying to pull his hands off the tile, but he was held fast. He glared over his shoulder, snarling at Potter and the Weasel, who stood just behind him. Both Gryffindors were grinning at him, at his predicament, at his --

"Oh, for god's sake, Potter, quit staring at my dick before someone accuses you of being a poof." Draco shifted his stance to bring his thigh forward enough to block Potter's view. "Who in fuck let you in here?"

"Ron's a prefect. Full access to all facilities." Potter pointed over his shoulder and Weasel sealed the shower room door. Draco's eyes widened when Potter stepped up next to him and shut the water off. "And you wouldn't be the first to accuse me of being gay. Wouldn't be the first to be right, either." Potter leaned against the shower wall, the shoulder of his shirt instantly soaking through from the residual water, and looked Draco up and down. "Interesting. So you actually _are_ a natural blond."

Weasley stepped up on Draco's other side and examined him as well. "That, or he spends more money on dyes than we suspected."

Draco took a deep breath and tried to look relaxed and in control, no matter how much his heart was racing. Trapped and locked in a room with a couple of Gryffindors, completely naked and wandless. God, he'd had nightmares about this. He forced a sneer onto his face and disdain into his voice. "Look, Potter. If you're planning on a rape, might as well get it over with. I have patrols later." His heart pounded harder when Potter laughed.

"Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy. You _are_ a nasty-minded little shit, aren't you?" Weasley said as he ducked under Draco's outstretched arms and ... oh, dear god, _snuggled_ into Potter's chest. "We weren't planning on touching you at all."

Draco's lips drew back in a horrified grimace when Potter slipped his arms around Weasley and grinned over his shoulder. "We were just going to entertain ourselves for a bit. You know, defile some Slytherin territory. Somehow, I think it'll be much more entertaining with a witness." Potter made a gesture and Weasley nodded, then stepped back, unbuckling his belt. "We might let you join in. But you'll have to beg for it."

Draco snarled. "I'm not gay, Potter. Unlike the two of you, _I_ have a girlfriend and don't need to turn to deviancy to get my shot off."

Weasley looked up as he unfastened his trousers and untucked his shirt. "Heard Parkinson won't give you a shag until she gets a wedding ring, Malfoy." He pulled the shirt over his head. "She does give fairly decent head, though, so at least you have that."

"Son of a bitch!" Draco jerked and twisted against the charm holding his hands to the wall, desperate to get his fingers around Weasley's throat. Weasley just laughed and stepped away to finish stripping, then tossed his clothes onto a bench well away from the showers. He moved closer, standing a few inches from Draco's side and staring at him. Draco forced himself not to look down, not to take a glance at Weasley on display next to him. God, the freckles. He did _not_ want to know if they went everywhere.

Potter made a sound and caressed Weasley's cheek, turned his face and kissed Weasley, his eyes open and watching Draco's reaction. Draco grimaced again and looked away, glaring hard at the shower wall, at his hands stuck to the tiles. He was either going to kill both of the Gryffindors as soon as he got his hands free, or he was going to blackmail them for every Knut they were worth. He snorted. Right, considering Weasley's probable net worth, he was just going to have to settle for killing them.

Weasley made a soft groan and Draco's gaze shifted to the two boys beside him before he realized he was looking. He shuddered when he saw Potter's tongue flick out and along Weasley's lower lip, saw Weasley opening his mouth to let Potter deepen the kiss. Potter's hands slid into Weasley's hair, then slipped down his neck and shoulders, dragged down his sides. Draco snapped his eyes shut and tried his best to turn away, but stopping himself from looking didn't mean he couldn't _hear_.

Weasley was making small, whimpering sounds, Potter was whispering just on the edge of hearing, and Draco was certain he was going to be sick any moment. He shuddered even more when Weasley groaned loudly. Draco heard the rustle of fabric and felt a brush against his arm. He brought his head up and glared at a now-shirtless Potter, who ducked and moved between his outstretched arms, leaning against the shower wall with his thumbs tucked in the loops of his jeans. "You said you weren't going to touch me, Scarhead."

"Don't move, and I won't." Potter unzipped his jeans and drummed his fingers against his hips. "Parkinson's not the only one who gives good head in this school, you know. Ron's fairly decent at it himself. Aren't you, Ron?"

Draco didn't take his eyes off Potter's face even as he heard Weasley's confirmation. Potter matched his stare, smiling. "Why don't you show Malfoy?"

"Er. Harry, I don't know about this."

Potter's smile hardened and his eyes flashed behind his glasses. "Get down and suck it, Ron." He kept his gaze on Draco's even as Weasley made a small sigh and lowered himself out of the range of Draco's vision.

Draco tried to move when he felt Weasley's legs touch his own, but the strain he'd given himself in the match made his shoulders ache to hold that position. He looked down and carefully shifted his feet, attempting to find a stance that put him in the least possible contact with the kneeling redhead. Weasley glanced over his shoulder and up at Draco, then shuffled forward, putting a couple of inches of space between them. Draco exhaled in relief, looked up and caught Potter's grin, and glared again. "Arse."

"Maybe later." Potter's grin widened, then his eyelids fluttered. Draco shot a look downwards, horrified to realize that Weasley had adjusted Potter's jeans and boxers and lifted Potter's cock into view. Draco's heart stuttered and jumped when Weasley slid his tongue up the underneath of Potter's cock and Draco brought his eyes up again. God, that wasn't any better. Watch the actual sucking or watch Potter's reaction to it, either way he was going to need to blind himself once he was finished killing them. Draco squeezed his eyes shut and ducked his head, pressing his forehead into his bicep.

"I want to see your eyes, Malfoy." Potter's voice was rough and harsh over the sucking sounds from waist-level, and Draco shuddered once more.

"Blow me," he muttered, then snapped his head up with a terrified gasp. "That was _not_ an invitation!"

Potter and Weasley both laughed, and Potter reached forward, brushing his knuckles over Draco's cheek. Draco leaned back as far as he could, tipping his head back and away from Potter's hand, but was unable to move far _enough_. He felt Potter's fingers trail down his neck and over his shoulders, felt Potter's touch on his collarbones, the hollow of his throat. He swallowed convulsively and licked his lips, taking a deep and shaky breath. "Potter, please." He hated himself in that second, hated the pleading sound of his voice. "Please."

Draco could feel Weasley pause in his ministrations to Potter, felt both Gryffindors hesitating. Draco shut his eyes as Potter spoke. "Please do what, Malfoy?"

"Please." He shivered. "Please stop touching me. I'll make you a deal, I'll watch whatever you want me to, but _stop_ touching me."

Potter's hand stopped over Draco's heart and Draco lifted his head, opening his eyes slowly to stare at Potter's tilted head and furrowed brows. "You're _scared_, Malfoy, aren't you?" Potter smiled. "Isn't that interesting."

"Yes, dammit!" Draco glanced down at Potter's hand, further down to ... _god_, to Weasley's hand still wrapped around and slowly stroking Potter's cock. He looked up again, a muscle in his jaw twitching, and stared Potter in the eyes. "Fine, you want me to admit it? Yes, I'm scared. I don't know what you're going to do, and I _can't_ get away from you. Please stop, and let me go!" He was on the verge of tears, and he knew it. Worse, from the gleam in his eyes, Potter knew it.

"Don't think I will. Ron, move."

Draco shut his eyes again as he felt Weasley scramble out from between him and Potter, felt Potter take a step closer to him and slide a hand up to his throat. Draco bit his lip on a humiliated whimper when a tear slipped down his cheek and Potter brushed it away with his thumb.

"We're just here for a good time, Malfoy. Think you should be having one too. Enjoy yourself. I certainly plan to."

Draco shook when Potter reached up with both hands and gripped the back of his head, tugging him forward and down. He pressed his lips together, tightened them closed until they started to hurt, but couldn't stop the feel of Potter's mouth on his. He held his breath, squeezed his eyes shut, tried to block out the sensation of Potter kissing him, Potter's lips against his.

Potter's tongue touched his mouth and Draco shuddered, sucking air through his nostrils and cursing himself for the whimpering sound he made. Potter pulled back and pressed his thumbs to the outer corners of Draco's eyes, pulling at the skin until Draco cracked his eyelids and met Potter's gaze.

"Kiss me, Malfoy." Draco shook his head as well as he could in Potter's grip, and Potter grinned. "Kiss me. If you don't, I'll have to give Ron something to do." Potter's eyes flickered downwards and Draco felt a chill trickle down his spine.

Draco swallowed hard. He nodded once, as slowly as he dared, and Potter leaned into him again. Draco closed his eyes and let Potter kiss him, let Potter urge his mouth open and nibble on his lower lip. Draco concentrated, tried to pull up the image of Pansy, tried to imagine that the tongue brushing over his wasn't a bloke, wasn't _Potter_, but couldn't force himself to believe that. He could feel Potter's glasses against his face, Potter's grip in his hair, _god_, Potter's cock against his hip.

His own cock was trapped against Potter's stomach, and to his shame, he could feel it hardening from the pressure and friction of Potter's jeans. The fabric brushed against his skin, the rough material rubbed his shaft, and with Potter's every movement, Draco felt a throb in his cock. He made a soft, keening noise of humiliation and frustration, and when his lips parted, Potter's tongue slid into his mouth. He choked and sputtered, tossing his head back, jerking as far away from Potter as he could move.

Potter leaned back and smirked, then caressed Draco's cheek. He ground his hips against Draco's and looked down to stare at Draco's cock, to watch it harden. "So you _are_ enjoying yourself, then?"

Draco shook his head wildly, sending water flying out of his hair to spatter across Potter's glasses. "No. _No_. Reaction isn't my fault, can't be helped. I'm _not_ enjoying this! I don't want this!" His spine stiffened when he felt Weasley move behind him and trace a hand down his shoulderblade.

"Think you're lying, Malfoy. Don't you, Harry?"

"Shut up, Ron. I'm running this show." Potter examined Draco's face for a long moment, then abruptly reached down and grabbed Draco's cock, giving it a rough stroke.

Draco let out a cry and bit down hard on his lip. Tears dripped down his cheeks as he forced his hips to remain still, desperate not to give Potter the reaction he wanted, _whatever_ it was he wanted, but god. _God_, if it meant he'd get out of this quicker, he'd agree to just about anything. "P-please."

Potter's hand stilled and he watched Draco's eyes, waiting. Draco swallowed hard and licked his lips, then stared Potter right in the eyes, willing his voice not to tremble, knowing it was a useless attempt. "Don't make it rape. I'll do what you want, anything to get this over with, short of actually...." His voice broke and he dropped his head. "Actually letting you fuck me. I'll agree to w-whatever you want other than that. Just don't make it rape, _please_."

Potter smiled and released Draco's cock. "You're really sort of cute when you beg." He brushed a tear off Draco's cheek and leaned forward to whisper against his ear. "And you're even cuter when you cry."

Draco nodded and turned his face to Potter's, touching his mouth to Potter's cheek. He moved his lips across Potter's skin, hunting out Potter's mouth, then kissed him slowly. He dragged his lips over Potter's, looking for the position, the movement that felt the least odd, the least embarrassing. Potter made a soft, approving sound, and Draco felt Potter's arms wrap around him as Potter stepped in close, pressing their bodies together.

Draco adjusted his stance and deliberately forced his cock against Potter's, rubbing and grinding in an effort to bring himself to erection and - god, _please_ \- get Potter interested enough to finish this quickly. Potter made another of those soft noises and Draco parted his lips just enough to allow Potter to deepen the kiss, to slide their tongues over and around each other's.

Draco heard a movement at his side, sensed Weasley step up next to him, felt Weasley's hand slip between him and Potter before pushing down to stroke over Potter's cock. They were pressed so close together that each movement brought Weasley's fingers into contact with Draco's skin, Draco's cock, and he was simultaneously horrified and grateful that his erection was full in just a minute or so. _Faster, Weasel_, he thought as he sucked on Potter's tongue, his eyes squeezed shut. _Faster. Get him off so I can get **out** of here._

Potter nipped at Draco's mouth, bit down on his lip, bit down hard enough to make Draco keen in pain when he felt his lip crack. Potter licked at the tear in his skin, licked up his blood, then leaned back, breathing hard. "Ron, your turn. Kiss him."

Draco didn't even bother to struggle or argue, just turned his head towards Weasley. Weasley's kiss was rougher than Potter's, faster and more demanding. He forced his way into Draco's mouth, his left hand gripping the back of Draco's head and holding him still. Weasley's other hand was still working at Potter's cock, still stroking it. Weasley shifted his grip as Potter shifted his stance, then Draco gasped into Weasley's kiss as he gripped Draco's cock as well, stroking both boys in slow, deliberate movements.

Potter's hands rubbed down Draco's sides, across his back, over his chest, and he leaned in to nip at Draco's ear, tugging on the lobe with the point of his teeth. "Do you want more?" he murmured. "Want to get sucked, Malfoy?"

Draco's heart lurched even as his cock throbbed and twitched in Weasley's grasp, and he felt Potter reach down to stop Weasley's stroking. He opened his eyes enough to see Potter raise an eyebrow at Weasley and Weasley give a nod in return. Both Gryffindors took a step back and switched positions. Weasley sank to his knees in front of Draco as Potter stripped himself.

Draco stared at the wall, concentrating hard on the tiles under his trapped hands, trying not to quiver and gasp when he felt Weasley press his cock against his stomach and lick a line up his shaft. His shoulders tensed and he pushed into the wall, pushed until his arms shook to distract his focus from Weasley's tongue on his cock, Weasley's lips surrounding the head and slowly moving down.

Potter stepped up behind Draco and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist, one hand resting on Weasley's head, the other tracing small circles over Draco's hipbones. His cock twitched against Draco's arse as Potter ground into him, shifted and rubbed until he nudged between Draco's cheeks. Draco snapped his head sideways, staring over his shoulder with wide and wild eyes. "N-n-_no_! Potter, no! I said no fucking, and I meant it!"

"Relax, Malfoy." Potter slid his hand up Draco's torso until he could cup Draco's chin. He stretched up, the head of his cock brushing against the bottom of Draco's spine. "Not interested in virgins today. Takes too long to get them ready enough that I don't hurt _myself_ in the process, and frankly, you aren't worth the effort."

Draco shuddered in mixed relief and fear, then shuddered again, this time in ashamed arousal, when Weasley's mouth moved further down his cock and his teeth touched Draco's skin. He gasped and felt Potter smile against his shoulder. "Deeper, Ron. Let's see what he does."

Weasley hummed an acknowledgment, forcing a quiver and twitch out of Draco, then carefully dragged the points of his teeth up the shaft of Draco's cock before returning to his sucking and licking and oh _god_. Draco went up on his toes and bucked his hips helplessly. Weasley could deep-throat, he'd slid Draco's entire cock into his throat and reached up to tug at Draco's sack, and Draco couldn't stop the moan that rolled off his lips and echoed off the tiles.

"Think he liked that, Ron." Potter's breath stirred the hair on the back of Draco's neck and he shivered, desperate not to nod in agreement or to give in enough to look down and watch Weasley suck him off. His eyes widened despite himself when he heard Potter continue. "Do it again, but don't let him come. He hasn't earned that yet."

Draco whimpered and surrendered, dropping his head and watching as Weasley sucked him. His eyelids fluttered and he gasped for breath, his chest heaving under Potter's hands each time Weasley's mouth reached the bottom of his cock. God, he was close enough, so close, just a minute more, that's all he needed. He pumped his hips, driving into Weasley's mouth, and Potter instantly gripped his sides and jerked him backwards, knocking Weasley away. "That's enough."

Draco groaned and swore, then hit his knees in shock when Potter released the Sticking charm on his hands. Potter stepped around in front of him, Weasley moved up beside Potter, and Draco looked up to see both boys with their hands on their cocks, rubbing fast and stroking hard. "Move even an inch, Malfoy, and I'll change my mind about fucking you." Potter sucked in a breath and his hand moved faster. "O-or I'll let Ron do it."

Draco's eyes flicked to Weasley's groin. Potter was long but Weasley was _thick_ and both were hard and dark with blood. Either of them would hurt him, hurt him too much to bear, too much to _walk_, and he carefully and deliberately held his position on his knees, already suspecting he knew what they wanted now. He looked up at their faces, their grimaces as both boys wanked in front of him, and he shut his eyes.

Weasley laughed nastily, cut off halfway by a choked groan. Draco flinched when he felt Weasley's come hit his cheek, splash against his nose, drip off his chin. He shuddered and forced down a gag, waiting for Potter to take his turn and finish this excruciating incident. A hand touched the top of his head and he opened his eyes as Potter gripped his hair, tipping his head back. "Open your mouth, Malfoy."

Oh _god_. Draco struggled and fought, his hands scrabbling against the tiles as he tried to scramble away. Weasley lunged behind him and grabbed his shoulders, forcing him to remain in place as Potter released him just long enough to snap his head sideways with a quick backhand.

"Open your mouth!" Potter shouted, and Draco mewled in terror, turning his head to face Potter again, drawing his lips back from his teeth and dropping his jaw. Potter caressed his bruised cheek and chuckled. "Good boy."

Potter stepped forward and the head of his cock brushed over Draco's cheek, across his lips, then Potter was coming, hard and fast spurts spattering onto Draco's tongue. Weasley's hands were on his head, holding him still, and he choked and gagged as his mouth filled with Potter's semen.

Potter wiped his cock on Draco's cheek -- "Swallow!" -- and stepped back as Draco did so convulsively, rapidly, frantic to get the feel, the _taste_ of Potter out of his mouth. He choked and gagged again, already knowing he'd couldn't keep it down, and when Weasley released him, Draco curled over on himself, his forehead on the tiles as he vomited. He gagged up come and tears and his pumpkin juice from breakfast.

He couldn't stop shaking and he couldn't stop vomiting until he had nothing left but bile and acid, then he rolled to his side and curled into a ball. One of the Gryffindors snorted and Potter's voice was derisive, sneering. "You're a mess, Malfoy. Might want another shower once you wake up."

Draco blinked tears out of his eyes and looked up at Potter as Weasley handed over Potter's boxers and jeans, already half-dressed himself. "W-wake?"

Potter shook his head, grinning. "Didn't think we'd risk you reporting us, did you?" He snapped up his wand and pointed it at Draco's head. "_Stupefy!_"

Draco slumped onto the tiles before he could get out even a syllable of protest, and Potter stepped back, laughing. He took the rest of his clothes from Weasley and both boys finished dressing. Weasley started the shower running again and directed the spray over Draco's body and puddle of vomit, then shut it off and clapped Potter on the shoulder. "Always a pleasure, mate. But you know, one of these days, he's going to realize."

Potter smirked and aimed his wand at Draco again. "_Obliviate!_" He spun his wand in his fingers as he headed for the shower room door and unsealed it, checking the locker room before stepping out, Weasley close behind him. "He hasn't once in eight months, Ron. Don't think we've anything to worry about. Just having a good time, that's all."

Weasley nodded. "Suppose you're right." He gave a wide grin. "First one to the tower gets to fuck Malfoy next time." He bolted up the stairs, with Potter in instant pursuit.

**Author's Note:**

> There has been some debate over whether I should label this dubcon or noncon. I chose dubcon because Draco did consent to 'anything except fucking', even if that consent was extremely reluctant and forced.


End file.
